<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weirdo's Stick Together by Lunicea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530348">Weirdo's Stick Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicea/pseuds/Lunicea'>Lunicea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I make a point, i dont cut corners, lets all kill belos, straight path, to be on time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicea/pseuds/Lunicea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lilith hadn't been able to help Eda when she was turning to stone? Dont worry! Eda isn't a statue yet, but Luz and her rag tag group need to break into the castle and save Eda and defeat the Emporer! (Also cute Amity moments!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Should have Been Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity absently wondered what Luz was doing, where she was, if she was captured or running free. She was seated on her bed, injured leg propped up on a pillow with her crystal ball in her lap. She gawked at the orb long after the image had changed. Eda had really been captured and sentenced to stone? That couldn't be right, even Lilith had said the Emporer only wanted Eda's power in the coven, to join them! Not to sit in his castle as a new statue. Her eyes drifted to the poster hanging in the side of her room, swallowing hard. Sure she'd had her suspicions that the Emporer wasn't all that he claimed to be. Why would he be the most powerful and still have so many guards? Why was he never seen as an advocate for his own coven? And somehow, she was still caught off guard by the scene playing over her crystal. </p><p>Gus and Willow had taken over the broadcast, the camera zooming onto the roof of the castle where the pixelated image of a cage containing a large beast could be seen, and with what looked like a woman's form. The beam of light that struck Eda was enough to make Amity's hand clasp over her quivering lips. Though just before the image cut out, it paused on the figure of a young girl, purple cape heroically swinging behind her with a staff raised at her side. </p><p>"Luz?" She whispered in a hushed voice. Fear gripping her chest as she hurridly shoved her crystal off her lap and grabbed her crutches from the side of the bed. </p><p>"EMIRA!! EDRIC!" She cried, moving as quickly as she could through the halls of the manner in pursuit of her siblings. Her crutch hit the corner of the wall when she turned the corner, bracing for impact with the ground that was instead replaced with the familiar chest of her brother, scooping her up in his arms without hesitation. </p><p>"Woah mittens, everything okay?" He asked, lopsided smile fading when he saw the pinpricks of tears in her eyes. </p><p>"LuzischallengingtheemporerandEdaisgettingturnedtostoneand WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" She claimed exasperated, leaving Edric speechless for a moment as he tried to make out what his sister was getting at. </p><p>"Okay okay slow down, breath, in for five out for ten." He murmured, sitting her down on the floor so they were criss-cross, Emira coming up behind them and taking the initiative to sit behind Amity and comb her fingers through the girl's tangled hair. Amity took in a long breath with Edric, and as they released it she felt a little bit better. Clearing her throat she started again. </p><p>"I want to go help Luz and Eda." Amity said confidently, brows turned down with a determination on her face that made her siblings share a look. </p><p>"We're in, what do you need?" </p><p>~</p><p>Luz stood with her arms held out to her side, power surging through her chest at an almost painful rate as she poured her focuse into the beam of light she channeled through Owlburt. Though she had a hard time focusing with the constant wailing of Lilith behind her, she didn' know what was happening with Eda but right now,  she couldn't her job was getting as many guards away from them as she could. </p><p>"Luz find a key! FIND KIKIMORA!" </p><p>Luz nodded, sending the last guard tumbling down the stairs with an ice glyph she grabbed the retreating demon by her hair. </p><p>"Unlock it." She demanded, a fireball in hand. The woman gulped heavily and quickly unlocked the cage where a mostly stone Eda lay unmoving on the floor. </p><p>"Fix her." Luz hissed, Liliths face contorting in concentration, cradling her sister's head she wept. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"FIX HER" Luz shouted, louder now as she marched forward, placing both hands on Eda's cheeks. </p><p>Her skin was cold. </p><p>Luz rounded on Kikimora, "How do we heal her?" She growled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as the demon struggled for an answer. Eda's eyes slipped open for a moment, catching a glimpse of the platform opening. </p><p>"Luz...go." She rasped, voice hoarse as the stone around her neck fractured and morphed. </p><p>"W-what?" Luz said sorely, looking down at Eda eyes as wide as saucers. </p><p>"Kid... listen to me, the Emporer wants that door, and in order to use that door, you need the key. Which you have." Eda's voice was low and steady despite the grainy substance crawling up the base of her chin. </p><p>"He will stop at <i>nothing</i> to get that key, to get you Luz. You need to go, take Owlburt, take King, get <i>out</i>"</p><p>Luz felt a tear slide down her cheek as she shook her head, energy crackled from under the roof, the ground tiles shaking from the platform rising. </p><p>"I'm not leaving without you!" Luz wept, making a desperate move to place a healing glyph on Eda's chest, it slowed the spread of the stone, but only partially. </p><p>"Yes, you are. He'll use me as bait, he knows how much you care, and kid you better not fall for it you hear me?" Her voice held so much authority that Luz was half tempted to nod, finding her words catching in her throat. </p><p>"Now GO!" She shouted, just as Belos's antlers made an appearance through the hole in the floor, locking eyes with Luz while Lilith wrapped and arm around the girl's middle. Luz kicked and screamed, throwing glyphs out of anger at Belos as Lilith and king held her on Owlburt. Luz didn't stop struggling until Belos's castle was out of sight, and by then, she began to weep. Weak punches met Lilith's back as curses spewed from the Latina's lips. </p><p>"That should be you." She shouted, punching Liliths back again which made the older woman shed a few tears of her own, nodding in agreement as she wiped her cheeks. </p><p>"It should be." She whispered, sniffling and choking down her cries, letting the human take out her anger on her back, after all, Edalyn was facing a far worse fate. </p><p>They arrived at the owl house within the hour, faces grim and tear-streaked. Hooty was waiting for them, though much to Luz's surprise, he said nothing. Maybe he'd actually read the room for once and realized now was not the time for his antics. The door creaked open, the house that was once alive and screaming, literally, with life was dull and dim. No failed attempts at dinner were running along the floor knocking over plates and vases. No pile of human garbage littered the living room nor the occasional magical creature or experiment on the coffee table. </p><p>Luz sunk to her knees, wrapping herself in the cape Eda had made for her.  Lilith made a move to comfort her, but thought better of it and withdrew her hand, holding it to her chest and absently stroking her gem. </p><p>"Luz?" </p><p>Lilith whipped around to find a young witch in the doorway, his hair windswept and messy from flying. Luz didn't react, curling in on herself further as a weak sob floated from her lips and seemed to bounce off the walls. Amity pushed her way from behind Edric, hobbling forward, and hesitantly placed her hand on Luz's shoulder.  Lilith slowly began retreating to the corner at the site of her pupil, and the fiery look in the girl's eye. </p><p>"What happened." Amity snapped, it was more of a demand than it was a question, her jaw was hard set, both hands holding Luz's shoulders while the human shakily held her arms. Lilith's mouth opened as if she were going to say something but all that came out was a quipped syllable. </p><p>"Answer the question." The twins said in unison, standing on either side of Luz and Amity. Their arms crossed over their chests leaning on opposite hips. </p><p>Lilith's composure broke and she told them everything, though she left out one very important detail that shook Luz out of her trance. </p><p>"She cursed Eda." Luz whispered, voice hushed but dangerous in a way that Amity had never heard before, and truthfully, it scared her. She ran a careful hand down Luz's back, shock evident on her and her sibling's faces. Shame coated Lilith's, looking down at the floor as she slowly sunk down onto the torn sofa. </p><p>"I...cursed my own sister." She mumbled, voice hardly louder than Luz's as she buried her face in her hands. "The Emporer is a lier, he's a fraud he!" Her voice cut off as she looks between the face's that had once looked up to her, now looked down on her in nothing but anger and pain. </p><p>"We need to get Eda back." She said, eyes desperately searching all of theirs. Her hands shook on her chest where she held them tightly together. "I-I need to make this up to her, I need to at least try to fix this."</p><p>Emira stepped to the side and gingerly picked up Eda's staff, stroking Owlburt's head. </p><p>"Breaking into a tyrants castle and stealing a giant bird beast? Sounds fun to me." She hummed, tickling under the palisman's chin who hooted confidently. Luz wiped her blotchy cheeks, standing with the help of Edric and Amity who held Luz's arm, something the human was grateful for. </p><p>"We need to be smart about this, Belos wants to capture all wild magic, <i>and</i> make a portal to the human realm. That make's me one of his top priorities." The key around her neck felt heavy, as if it knew just how vital it was. She reached under her cloak and pulled the necklace out, showing the item to her team. "If we do this... all of you are too." Her voice dropped, eyes falling to the key as she absently traced her thumb over the button. </p><p>Amity gave a squeeze to Luz's arm. "Luz... I know how much Eda means to you, and even though I think it's crazy.... I'm with you all the way." She murmured, earning a smile from Luz that made her heart melt. </p><p>"Thank you, Amity." Luz murmured, voice softening when she said the girl's name. </p><p>"We're in too, always thought the Emporer was a little full of himself." Edric quipped, placing a hand on Luz's shoulder as Emira handed Luz Eda's staff. Owlburt hopped from his port to Luz's forearm, giving her a small hoot. </p><p>King, who had been fairly quiet since arriving at the house. "Eda has been there for me for a long time... So I'm in one hundred percent, you can count on me and my amazing knowledge of demons!" King shouted, raising a triumphant paw in the air while squeaking his ducky in the other. </p><p>"YOU can count on meeeeeeeeeeee too hoot hoot!" Hooty said quiet annoyingly in Amity's ear, making the witches eye twitch. </p><p>"Okay... it's decided then... We are going to save Eda." Luz said, voice almost dark as she placed her staff firmly on the floor. "And after that, make Emporer Belos <i>pay</i>. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promises and Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity have a talk and the twins get to have some teasing sibling moments as well as the four of them having some badass moments. And yes I have one of my OC's in this now but they wont get too much focus :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric and Emira lay on their stomachs, mouth agape as they snored in front of the fire. They had been in charge of keeping the fire going, though since they fell asleep Lilith had been doing her best to take over. Gingerly setting a pile of twigs next to the embers. </p><p>The team had moved on from the Owl house after the first night, it wasn't safe there without Eda to protect it. Lilith had offered to use an illusion but they all decided it was too risky, the Emporer's goons knew where The Owl House was thanks to Lilith's attempts to capture Eda. Hooty had promised to hold the fort down until they returned, and though very hesitant, they'd packed up all that they needed, along with a stop downtown for some clothes for the twins, Amity was fine wearing some of Luz's until they made a stop around Blight manner. Not that either of them minded, Amity loved the smell of Luz's hoodie and Luz felt an odd warm feeling about seeing Amity's smaller form enveloped in her clothes. </p><p>"Hey, Luz." Amity murmured, walking over with a noticeable limp, Lilith had done her best to heal the girl's leg along with some glyphs from Luz, but it was still obvious it was hurting her. </p><p>"Hey," Luz whispered, she was sitting with her back against the base of a tree, staring longingly at the stares with an orb of light hovering above her hands. She had changed into some warmer clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple sweatshirt with the 'Bad Girl Coven' logo across the front in eye-straining colors. A blanket covered her lap and legs, one that she moved aside in an invitation for Amity to sit next to her. </p><p>"You okay?" Amity asked as she situated herself next to Luz, pulling the blanket over herself and trying to not focus on the human leaning her head on Amity's shoulder. </p><p>"Not really." Luz mumbled, rubbing her cheek against Amity's sleeve, "I just... what if we can't get Eda back in time." The girl's voice was a little wobbly, and even though she was doing her best to hold it back, Amity caught on. "W-what if she's stone by now, w-what if she's stuck as the owl beast fore-" </p><p>"Luz..." Amity cut her off, placing two fingers on the Latina's lips and offering her a sheepish smile. "Listen, I can't promise that everything's gonna be fine, but I do know that what's best for Eda is that we keep our heads together." She said softly, hand traveling from Luz's lips to brush a few stray tears off of her freckled cheek. "We can't do that if we're thinking about the worse thing that can happen." </p><p>Luz was silent for a few long moments, gingerly taking one of Amity's hands in her own. </p><p>"... Thank you, Amity. I'm really glad you're here, if you weren't I honestly don't know what I would do," Luz mumbled, voice still a bit shaky but at least she was giving a little awkward smile. </p><p>"Walked up to Belos and punched him in the face probably." Amity teased, drawing a laugh from Luz. </p><p>"That'd be awesome." Luz snickered, leaning into Amity as they giggled, letting her head nestle into the crook of the witch's neck. She was warm. </p><p>"Y-yeah awesome." Amity stuttered, cheeks glowing red as Luz wrapped her arms around the girl's middle, though she had enough nerve left to drape her arms over Luz's shoulders, one hand finding the girl's hair to stroke some of the short locks. Luz sniffled a few times, but overall seemed comforted by Amity's presence, something that made the witch blush even more. They stayed like that for most of the night, using their backpacks for pillows and a combination of each other and blankets for warmth. </p><p>"Hey, Amity?" Luz whispered, wondering if the girl was still awake.  The moon was far past the middle of the sky and for some reason, the Latina couldn't stay asleep for more than half an hour. </p><p>"Yeah?" Amity asked, voice slightly muffled by Luz's hair. The girl suddenly squeezed her a little tighter, burying her face into Amity's shoulder. </p><p><i>"Eres hermosa"</i> Luz whispered, causing Amity's heart to give a small jump at the way the r's rolled off of her tongue. She didn't know exactly what Luz had said,  but she didn't need to. Maybe she was just sleepy, or maybe some of Luz's boldness had rubbed off on her, but Amity gently placed her lips against Luz's hair in a small kiss, tightening her arms for a few moments in a squeeze. </p><p>"Get some sleep, Luz." She whispered, wondering if the heat on her neck was her own blush or Luz's. </p><p>
  <i>"Buenas noches Amity." </i>
</p><p>~</p><p>"You do it!" </p><p>"No, you do it!" </p><p>"I don't wanna get hit!" Emira whisper yelled, punching Edric in the shoulder making the boy wince. </p><p>The twins were crouched next to the tangled bodies of Amity and Luz, fighting over who would be the one to wake them up and face Amity's undoubtable anger. Though they didn't try anything before taking several pictures of the girl's snuggled up together. </p><p>"Fine, I'll do it." Edric huffed, reaching out and poking Amity's cheek, the girl groaned and swatted at his hand, curling further into Luz which drew coos from her siblings. "Miiiiiiteeeeeennnssss." Edric purred, shaking the shoulder that Luz wasn't using for a pillow. Amity's eyes opened slowly, squinting up at her siblings wondering why they were grinning so big.  </p><p>"What are you two-" Her voice drifted as Luz shifted next to her, causing her face and neck to immediately flash red, eyes wide for a moment before a menacing glare focused onto her siblings. </p><p>"Oooooo look who's up! Goodmornin cutie." Emira hums as a very groggy Luz sits up from where she may or may not have been drooling on Amity's shoulder. </p><p>"What time is it?" Luz asked, stretching her arms above her head and taking a deep breath to wake herself up, ruffling a hand through her messy hair which Amity found absolutely adorable. </p><p>"Breakfast time!" Edric whooped, and while Amity expected Luz to be excited, the human just sighed. Muttering something about wasting time. Despite a full night's rest, she still looked exhausted. Amity frowned for a moment, untangling her legs from Luz's she began folding the blanket they had been using. She knew Luz wanted to move as fast as possible to get to Eda, but at this rate, she would be running on little sleep and no food. </p><p>"Why don't we get something in the market and eat it on our way to the castle?" Amity said just loud enough for everyone else to hear as they packed up camp. Meeting Luz's eyes with a slight beg in her gaze. The Latina looked up at Amity and met her eye for a moment, smiling a little and nodding. </p><p>"We will get Eda back...I promise." Amity whispered, setting both hands on Luz's shoulders before they had to fully join the rest of the group. Luz began to close her eyes and retort back but Amity cut her off. </p><p>"Repeat after me."</p><p>"Amity-"</p><p>"Luz" She chirped, making the Latina laugh a little. </p><p>"We can fix this together," Amity said in a light voice. Eyebrows at a slight raise as she squeezed the girl's shoulders, hoping the heat in her cheeks wasn't as noticeable as she thought it was.  </p><p>"We...can fix this together," Luz admitted meekly, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she allowed herself to smile. Feeling Amity's hand lightly brush her cheek. </p><p>"I missed your smile." She mumbled, pale cheeks now a rose red. </p><p>"Come on lovebirds! We have a long way to go if we want to get to the Emporer by sundown." Emira yelled, startling the two into laughter as Luz willed hooty to her hand. Wielding the staff hesitantly, the palisman was back in his wooden state, unmoving atop Eda's staff. Luz ran a finger over the softwood, frowning for a second before she remembered Amity's words, and for her, she would continue to smile. She carefully tied her and Amity's luggage to the staff and helped the girl up behind her once they were ready to head out. King curled up in Luz's bag, snoring happily in their mix of clothes. The group flew in a mini V shape, with Lilith in the front and the twins on her right while Luz and Amity flew on her left. Since Lilith knew where Belos's guards would be stationed around the town it was best to let her take the lead, even if Luz hated the idea of following her into anything. The more time passed, the more Luz wondered if Lilith would switch her loyalties if she would go back to the Emporer in a feeble attempt to gain his trust back. Maybe even use Luz and her party to do it. </p><p>The thought made Luz's hands clench the staff a little tighter, knuckles growing white as her lips began to pull down, and just as her mind began to spiral, Amity was there to set her straight. The green-haired witch tightened her grip on Luz's middle as they flew over a mess of lakes. Resting her head against the Latina's shoulder blade. </p><p>Luz felt her hands loosen and took a long breath, if Lilith really wanted to go against them, she would have by now. While they slept, instead, she kept watch, kept the fire going, and was currently leading their little party to a man that she had openly betrayed. Luz shakily placed one of her hands over Amity's arms, making the girl jump and try to retract her hold in apology only to be stopped by Luz shaking her head and offering her a smile. </p><p>"Thank you, Amity... I can't say it enough." She said, just loud enough for Amity to hear her over the wind. She didn't know if the girl heard her or not, but if Amity's blush meant anything, she took it for a good sign. </p><p>"Guard to our right, everyone into the tree line, maybe we can lose them!" Lilith yelled just as a blast of fire shot past their heads, throwing them out of their pattern, it wasn't long before they were being trailed by four guards, all in billowing white capes and masks with glimmering silver beaks. Their staffs, like Lillith's, were pearly white with a mix of palisman on the front. Some held wands while some rode their staffs on two feet and drew spell circles, Amity managed to redirect another blast of fire and ducted as the twins unleashed together made a shield illusion of clouds. Which while they did hide them from Belos's goons, they also hid them from each other. </p><p>Luz held onto Amity's arm, dipping down under the cloud level so they could try and pick off the guards. Going lower and lower until they burst through the forest canopy, spotting Emira and Edric doing the same, along with Lilith's shrill yell as she landed face first in the lake. Luz took the brunt of the landing, slamming her heels into the ground and rolling into a bush with Amity following quickly behind her, still struggling with her hurt leg. They crouched together, watching as the guards landed in the clearing, staffs raised at the ready. </p><p>"Okay." Luz whispered. "I say we split up and attack from two different directions, they cant get both of us if we aren't in the same place right?" </p><p>"I dunno, there's four of them, what if they split so it's two on one? It's really risky Luz." Amity said in a hushed voice, looking around absently for Emira and Edric, spotting two tuffs of green hair on the other side of the clearing.  "We should attack the two closest to us, Emira and Edric are on the other side, once we jump in they should too." She didn't want to completely shut Luz down, but she also wanted to do what would result in the least possible injuries. Luz met her eye and nodded, holding a look of determination that Amity had seen countless times before, when she challenged Boshca, when she'd offered to take her place as Grom Queen, and as much as she regretted how she acted, when they met at the convention and Luz had challenged her to a witches duel.    </p><p>"Let's do this milady," Luz said dangerously and pulled a handful of glyphs from her pocket, fanning them in front of her face just as she did when they danced at Grom. Amity's expression hardened as well, if Luz was seeing this as a challenge, then damnit she was too. Luz held up her other hand, crouching with Amity as the girl prepared a spell circle. Luz held up three fingers, and slowly she put down each one until the two leaped out of the bush with a glorious battle cry. </p><p>Amity slammed her hand onto the ground, the earth rumbling as she summoned an abomination that stormed into the surprised guards, absorbing a blast of fire but being tripped by a large vine that wrapped around its legs. Thankfully, as the creature fell it took one guard with it, squishing the witch under its scorching belly. Luz came down with three ice glyphs, throwing them in front of a guard who drew a spell circle with their staff as Luz came close, though unable to finish as they were launched through the air by a pillar of ice. Luz hiss as the spell circle collapsed with a small burst of energy, cradling her cheek as a few sparks seared the skin. </p><p>Emira and Edric tag teamed on one guard, the sounds of fire and the popping sound of illusions could be heard across the clearing as Luz and Amity worked on the final guard. Luz clapped two glyphs together, one light and one fire, not only blinding the poor goone but melting part of his mask. Amity summoned an abomination arm, grabbing the guard and throwing him in the direction of his friend, not without taking a hit from the guard's staff, sending her back a few feet. </p><p>"Amity!" Luz yelped, rushing to check on her friend while Emira managed to tie down the last guard, wrapping him in a golden rope-like material that Luz didn't even know how she managed to summon. She was hunched over Amity, helping her to her feet and walk over to the twins as they regrouped. </p><p>"Everyone okay?" Edric asked, ripping off his tattered sleeves the rest of the way as Lilith stumbled over to them, clothes soaked in a mix of water and mud. </p><p>"More or less." Amity groaned as she and Luz flopped onto the ground, watching Lilith pick a fish out of her hair. Edric came forward and grabbed the captured guard by the back of their uniform. </p><p>"Well, now I do say we have a way into the castle," Edric said with his signature trouble maker smirk. </p><p>"Outa my way! NEEEAH!" King squawked, shoving Lilith out of the way to scamper up the guard's uniform and grab them by the collar of their cape, making the guard give a high pitched yelp when King's adorable fists made contact with the bird mask. </p><p>"WHERES EDA!" He shouted, shaking the poor person by their mask. </p><p>"Woah Woah Woah King," Luz exclaimed, standing up and removing him from the guard's neck. "We need them in one piece, they won't be any help to us dead." She said lowly, glaring at the guard who held up their hands in defense. </p><p>"Fine, but I'm watchin you bucko." King growled, making an I see you gesture to the guard before squirming out of Luz's arms. Luz rolled her eyes and came forward, reaching up to the guard who tried to pulled their face away. Emira grabbed them by the back of their hood, pushing their head down to face Luz who ripped off the mask to reveal... a young witch, with garnet-colored eyes as big as saucers and trembling pink lips. The beginnings of wispy white curls falling in their face. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I don't know who Eda is I-I'm not cut out for this oh Titan mama was right I-" The person's rapid speech was cut off by Luz's hand. </p><p>"Cut the gunk, what's your name kid." King snorted, waving a claw menacingly at the shaking guard. </p><p>"A-Arios." The witch whimpered, dropping to the ground as Edric released them. </p><p>"Well Arios, you're going to help us get into Belos's castle, and you're not going to pull any funny business. Understood?" Emira asked, a mock look of pity on her face. "If not, I'm sure we could help you with that." As she spoke, a blue flame swirled to life in her palm, causing Arios to gulp and nod their head vigorously. </p><p>"Good." Emira hummed, patting them on the head. She looked up at Luz with a curt nod which the Latina returned with a grin. They could make it to the castle by nightfall if they didn't have any more run-ins with the Emporers goons, and now with a guard in their custody, they had a possible way in. Everything was falling into place, and Luz could only wonder how long they had before it started to fall apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WAHHHHHH I havnt updated in so long but gahhhhhhh Im trying to figure out how I could make this good. And um..... yeah gaybies are disastors blep.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be a multi-part if people like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>